Friends are really Angels
by MaryBBlove23
Summary: Someone from Peyton's past from LA comes back to show Lucas he really is meant to be with Peyton not Lindsey.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I must be nuts to start another one of these since I am working on my first one, my baby! But I can't get this out of my head. Now not sure if I will continue this, let me know what you all think!**

**Back ground Ok so I was a little upset that they never really went into Peyton's past from LA in the season so this is what I thought of. This will of course be a Leyton! This story will take place two days after Lucas pops the question to Lindsey with the same ring! Brooke and Peyton are going to be just as close and someone else from the gang will also have a bond to Brooke and Peyton. Oh so Nanny Carrie won't be in this story. I really thought she was a waste of air time. Ok so I don't want to give too much away so if you have any questions just let me know.**

**Tric**

Nathan, Haley and Lucas and Lindsey where sitting in Tric waiting for Karen and Andy to arrive to celebrate the engagement of Lucas and Lindsey. It was pretty dead in their since it was the middle of the day. Haley catches Lucas looking around.

"Hey Luke are you looking for Peyton? I mean I think it would be best she hears this from you."

"Actually Haley she found out the night it happen. She must have come to talk to Lucas and I told her."

Nathan and Haley couldn't help but look at each other, they have no idea how Peyton would handle this. But over all they were happy for Lucas and Lindsey.

"Hey Luke when did your mom and Andy say they were going to get here?"

Lucas looks down at his watch before he answers his brother.

"They should be here in like 5 minutes."

Next thing they all see is an upset Brooke come running in.

"Brooke what is wrong." Haley can't help but ask.

"Hey any of you seen Peyton?" There is nothing but worry on Brooke's face.

The four of them all look at each other and shake their head.

"When was the last time you seen Peyton, Brooke?" Nathan can't help but ask. He can tell this isn't something small; Brooke isn't this over protective over Peyton.

"She came home after finding out about the engagement, we talked for a little while then she said she was tired and she was going to bed. I had to go to New York yesterday so I told her I would see her today. But she isn't home and she isn't answering her phone either."

"Maybe she went to go look at some bands?" Haley says.

"I would almost agree with you on that one Tigger, but her car is still in the driveway and her cell is on the kitchen counter. I went in her room and it looks like all her stuff is still there, but not her. I am just really worried about her."

By this time Karen and Andy have walked in and have heard most of the conversation.

"Brooke are you saying you think Peyton is missing?" Karen is very upset to think that, she considers Peyton to be like a daughter to her.

"I really don't know. " Brooke starts to look around while she speaks and comes across Lindsey's hand. She walks over to her and picks up her hand.

"Well I would say this is a beautiful ring, but I don't like to comment on jewelry twice." Brooke looks at Lucas the whole time she speaks.

Everyone is confused on why Brooke would make a comment like that, but they don't get a chance to comment because someone yells Brooke's name.

"Brooke Davis get your beautiful face over here and give me a hug!"

Everyone turns around to see a woman that looks like she is in her early twenties. She looks to be around five two. She has long wavy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, both in which show off her amazing body.

"Oh My God, what are you doing here?" Brooke screams and goes over to her and gives her a huge hug.

"What I can't come and see my favorite Bridesmaid?" She grins at Brooke.

"My god has it been two years?"

"Yes it has, and it's been two wonderful filled years. Where is my favorite Groomsman at?"

"Oh let me call him right now, I am sure he will be just as thrilled to see you." Brooke is so happy and everyone could see it.

"Um Brooke don't you want to try and find Peyton?" Karen asks. She is still concerned about Peyton.

The mystery women goes and walks right up to Karen

"Your Karen Roe correct?" You can tell that she is very pleased to meet Karen.

"Yes I am."

"Well Ms Roe my name is J.J. and I am a friend of Brooke and Peyton's from LA. It's a pleasure to meet you. Both Brooke and Peyton have talked very highly of you over the years. I assure you that Peyton is just fine. She went down to Savannah for the week and should be returning with two people that mean the world to her."

"Who does Peyton know in Savannah?" Haley wonders out loud.

No one says anything until finally Lucas whispers

"Jake."

**Ok so let me know what you think. I know it wasn't that much in the beginning but it's a start. If people like this, the next chapter will start to show more of J.J. and the mystery person that has the bond with Peyton and Brooke.**

**Paula**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Who does Peyton know in Savannah?" Haley wonders out loud._

_No one says anything until finally Lucas whispers_

"_Jake."_

Nathan, Haley and Karen all were racking their brains to remember someone name Jake. Both Andy and Lindsey had no clue what was going on.

"Wait, Jake as in Jake Jygielski? I didn't even know she kept in contact with him." Nathan finally says.

"I didn't know that either." Lucas whispers again.

Haley takes a look at her best friend and sees hurt in his eyes at this news. She always figured that Lucas and Peyton would get back together one day, but she stopped believing in that when she found out he purposed to Lindsey. Now she could only imagine what will happen with Peyton bringing back Jake.

"Ok J I just got off the phone with him, he is on the way. He was already heading over he wanted to check on Peyton. I guess when Peyton left she didn't let anyone know. He said he was giving her a few days to digest the news of the engagement." Brooke speaks to her friend.

"Who is heading over here Brooke?" Nathan speaks up.

Before Brooke could respond J.J. speaks.

"Hey B can I see you in Peyton's office, I need to talk to you about something that kind of concerns you."

"Sure J we got a little while before he gets here."

With that the girls head back to Peyton's office.

"So who is Jake?" Lindsey asks she is curious.

"Jake and Peyton dated for a little while in high school but since he was a single father and he and the mother were having a lot of issues with custody when she finally came back to be a mom to his daughter he left town." Haley tells Lindsey.

"Oh yeah I remember him now, did he ever get custody of her?" Andy asks. He was really rooting for the young kid to get his daughter.

"Last time I talked to Jake was right after the shooting. He never did mention whether he did or not." Lucas tells everyone.

"So let me get this straight he just took his daughter and ran with her?" Lindsey asks."

"Um no actually he actually left twice but the last time he was in jail because of the custody thing and he made plans for Jenny to be taking somewhere safe until he got out, but Niki found Jenny and took her somewhere so when he got out of jail he left to go find her and Jenny."

"Well he should have let the courts do their job. I am sure they would have given his daughter back to him." Lindsey rolls her eyes.

"No Lindsey you don't understand Niki was really crazy, he was trying to do what was best for Jenny." Lucas tries to explain to Lindsey.

"Yo Luke just a reminder you slept with that crazy bitch." Nathan looks over at Lucas with his famous smirk after that sentence.

"WHAT!" Lindsey screeches.

Lucas gives Nathan the death glare, Karen is trying not to think about her son's sex life, Andy and Nathan are both finding this amusing and Haley slaps Nathan on the arm.

"Look Lindsey it wasn't like that, Luke didn't know who she was, he met her at a bar. He was just so upset that Peyton had just told him because of her friendship with Brooke she couldn't date him."

As soon as the words left Haley's mouth she wanted to kick herself.

"I guess that didn't really help matters did it?" Haley kind of laughs.

Nathan and Andy both laugh at how priceless Lindsey's face is and Karen is just shaking her head in disappointment at her son and Luke just has his head in his hands.

They all hear Brooke Scream "What! Are you Serious! That is wonderful" from Peyton's office.

"I wonder who J.J. is." Haley says out loud.

"Yeah me too, I mean I haven't see Brooke that excited to see someone as she was to see her." Nathan says.

"Hey Luke did you ever meet her when you were out in LA visiting Peyton?"

"No Hales I never meet her or have I heard that name before. Peyton was always telling me people's names but I don't recall that one."

"Well I guess we will find out more, when ever this mystery guy gets here." Lindsey says.

Everyone heard Brooke laughing as she came back from Peyton's office, next thing they know it they hear someone's voice.

"Hey Brooke is my surprise you finally admitting you love me and we go get married?"

Brooke just laughs and shakes her head. She takes a stead to the side to show J.J.

"Well at least I know the truth now, and to think I was going to leave my husband for you." J.J. then goes and wipes fake tears from her eyes as she has a big smile on her face to show she was joking.

Even before anyone could blink they see J.J. getting scooped up in his arms.

"Baby girl I can't believe you are here. I miss you so much. I guess this means Peyton is going to be well taken care of. Let me guess you were already on a plane before you even hung up with her." He smiles at her.

Once again it's Lucas that says the name.

"Skills"

**Ok well there was chapter two! Let me know what you guys think. Thank you goes out to everyone that has read, reviewed and even had this story alerted. It means so much that people like this story, well all my stories. I am working on the next chapter for my other story "Family is what you make of it" so for all of you that are waiting for an update I am hoping for today.**

**Paula**


	3. Chapter 3

_Even before anyone could blink they see J.J. getting scooped up in his arms._

"_Baby girl I can't believe you are here. I miss you so much. I guess this means Peyton is going to be well taken care of. Let me guess you were already on a plane before you even hung up with her." He smiles at her._

_Once again it's Lucas that says the name._

"_Skills"_

Skills turns around to the direction his name was just said. He sees Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Andy and Lindsey all staring wide eyed at him.

"Hey guys."

Skills then turn around to J.J. and finally put her down, but don't release his hold of her.

"Seriously baby girl, it's great to see you. Brooke tells me you had Peyton go down to Savannah, do you think those two crazy kids will take up on your suggestion?"

There was a short pause before Brooke, Skills and J.J. started to laugh.

"That was the best when you said that to them J. I mean their faces were priceless. I didn't think P. Sawyer could blush as much before then." Brooke says through laughing.

"Hey you guys know I needed to get them back for what they pulled the night before. I am sure they both believe me now when I say I always pay people back."

"That really was by far the best wedding I have ever been too. J.J. you really put a number on them too. I just wish someone would have gotten a picture of their faces after you suggested that to them." Skills say.

The three friends just start to laugh as they remember that day.

The other 6 people just look at them wondering who and what this J.J. girl is about. Karen's phone rings and she goes and answer it. She quickly hangs up and whispers something into Andy's ear.

"Hey guys I am sorry to cut this short. But Andy and I need to take care of something. Can we take a rain check on this celebration? Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure Ma, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine, you guys have fun and we will see you guys soon." With that Karen and Andy leave Tric.

The group was once again drawn to the three friends when they hear Skills speak.

"Are you serious you are moving to Tree Hill?"

"Yes you are now looking at Peyton Sawyer's new partner in the label."

"Baby girl this is wonderful news, this is exactly what skinny girl needs. She is finally going to have her dreams come true, and it's all because of you."

Brooke looks down at her watch and realizes she has a meeting to get too.

"J.J. Skills is right, you have always believed in Peyton and her dreams, you are one of the few people I know Peyton is going to want standing next to her when all her dreams come true. I have to get going but you, me and Skills tonight for dinner ok?" Brooke then goes and hugs her friends and turns and leaves Tric.

"Hey J.J. I got to go run a few errands; did you want to join me?"

"Actually Skills I would love too, but I came in here today to get Peyton's office boxed up and moved to the new office. But Brooke and I are going to go and start putting things together tomorrow at the new office if you want to help."

"Sure thing baby girl I would love to help with the new office. When is Peyton going to be getting back?"

"Peyton said in about 5 days, she said it should take that long to pack up the house in Savannah."

"That's great I can't wait to see Jake, it will be just like old times. Ok well I will see you tonight for dinner." Skills go and hug her. He then turns to walk out but he at least waves good bye to the four other people in the room.

J.J. watches Skills leave and then turns to go back into Peyton's office to start to pack when she was stopped by Haley.

Haley wanting to get to the bottom of who this girl is jumps off her seat and screams "Wait" to get her attention. She notices she stops and then turns around.

"Hi, we haven't met yet but I am Haley James Scott. I am a friend of Peyton's and I have been working with her getting Mia's album ready."

They all noticed how J.J. looked Haley up and down before she spoke.

"I know who you are, and I wouldn't consider you a friend of Peyton's." Her tone wasn't very nice.

"Excuse me, but what is that suppose to mean. I have been friends with Peyton longer then you." Haley was not happy with the way she had been talked too.

"Oh my bad, I guess I missed your phone call the two weeks I was staying with Peyton after Saint Lucas over there shattered her heart and she wouldn't even get out of bed for the whole two weeks I was there. I guess you didn't think to worry how "your" friend Peyton would be doing after the one person in the world Peyton didn't think would leave her left her. Also I guess Peyton forgot to tell me that I had 

just missed her friend Haley while she was in the hospital for three days after the whole book signing thing two years ago when she finally collapsed of dehydration and exhaustion. I guess you didn't think to worry about "your" friend Peyton since as her friend you would know how much she hates hospital. I guess I never heard how Peyton's friend Haley made a visit out to LA to see her. I guess I just missed all that in the last 3 years. Now I know the phone works both ways and so does visiting Haley, but I guess after Peyton said "Someday" things went back to the way they were before that famous one on one game between the Scott brothers. See because while you were making sure your friend Lucas was getting by it seemed like both Brooke and Nathan were the ones that actually cared to make sure Peyton was ok. So don't talk to me like you are her friend, because you're not. Also before I hear some crap come out of your mouth like I didn't know, why don't you talk to your husband, see because he was the one that called after the breakup and he was the one that actually flew to LA to make sure she was ok when she landed herself in the hospital and he was the one that even flew out two years ago for her birthday."

J.J. turns around to go into Peyton's office but then stops and turns back around.

"Oh by the way Haley your services on Mia's album are no longer needed. So I don't see a reason why you need to stop by the new office." With that she turns back around and heads into Peyton's office.

Haley feels like she was just punched in the stomach. She turns back around to the table and sees that both Lucas and Lindsey are staring at Nathan and Nathan is doing anything in his power not to look anyone in the eyes.

"Nathan Royal Scott is what she just said true?" Haley yells at her husband.

**Thank you guys for all your reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. There are some twist in this story so be prepared.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh by the way Haley your services on Mia's album are no longer needed. So I don't see a reason why you need to stop by the new office." With that she turns back around and heads into Peyton's office. _

_Haley feels like she was just punched in the stomach. She turns back around to the table and sees that both Lucas and Lindsey are staring at Nathan and Nathan is doing anything in his power not to look anyone in the eyes._

"_Nathan Royal Scott is what she just said true?" Haley yells at her husband._

Nathan closes his eyes for a minute before he speaks.

"Yes Haley all that is true. I went out and saw Peyton a couple of times."

"WHAT" Both Lucas and Haley scream at the same time.

Nathan had to do everything in his power not to roll his eyes at his wife and brother. They were acting like it was a crime for him to have talked to Peyton.

"Why Nathan, Why would you not tell me? Why would you feel I wouldn't want to know about Peyton?" Haley asked. She was beyond upset her husband felt the need to not tell her one of her friends was going through so much pain.

"Yeah little brother how could you not tell us what was going on with Peyton? Why did you and Brooke both feel the need not to tell us? Plus I thought you didn't know her?" Lucas points to Peyton's office where J.J. had gone into.

At this point Nathan has to just laugh. He is can't help but find it funny that they are acting like this.

"You know I think she had it wrong, it isn't Saint Lucas it's actually Saint Lucas and Saint Haley. Why do you both feel everything is about you two? Also don't ask me why I didn't tell you two, because I tried and each time I brought up Peyton's name you two acted like she was the plague. Oh and to answer your question I didn't know who that girl was until she just talked to you Haley, when I called all those years ago she told me her name was Jaden Johnson. So I wouldn't know her based on her nickname J.J."

Nathan than goes and stands up and pulls out his wallet and pulls out a folded piece of paper that looks like it has seen better days from it.

"You asked me why? Well this is why I did what I did. Haley you should know if it wasn't for Peyton never giving up hope on our marriage I don't know if you would have come home to one after you left me for the tour. Peyton was there for me and always believe you would come home, that our love would always stay strong. She got me through some dark times. So I always said I would be there for her if she ever needed it. "He puts the folded paper on the table and starts to walk out of Tric. He then turns around again.

"Peyton Sawyer is one of the strongest people I know, but sometimes everyone needs a shoulder to lean on, and I am very happy that person is me." With that he leaves.

Lucas and Haley both turn back to the table to see Lindsey looking at the now full size paper.

"Sometimes they come back" Lindsey speaks up.

Lucas and Haley go over and look at the picture and see it's the one that Peyton gave Nathan so many years ago. The one with two sets of hands with wedding bands on them.

Lucas and Haley just looked at each other over Lindsey both feeling like real big jerks.

**Brooke's store.**

Brooke was working for the past 45 minutes trying to get everything done. She wanted to get out of there early tonight so she could enjoy dinner with J.J. and Skills. She was beyond excited that J.J. had come to Tree Hill. J.J. had always been a friend that both she and Peyton could depend on throughout the years. J.J. always seems to know when to call or just appear at the right time. Brooke always laughs to when she remembers the way J.J. and Skills met. She wasn't surprised when they told her the story.

Brooke was in her own little world that she never heard the store door open or hear her name being called for the past few moments. She was finally brought out of her thoughts when Millicent walked by and pinched her arm. Brooke looks up and is greeted by Haley, Lucas and Lindsey.

"Oh hey guys sorry I was working on some sketches."

"Yeah Cherry we figured since you didn't respond when we called your name like 10 times." Lucas speaks with a slight laughter to his voice.

"Oh well you know me, so um what can I help you guys with?"

"Well actually Brooke is me that has the favor to ask. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making me a one of a kind wedding dress." Lindsey asks as sweet as possible.

As soon as Lindsey asked Brooke the question both Brooke's head and heart both screamed "NO". Lucky for Brooke it seemed like the God's were on her side today because before she could try and come up with some way to tell Lindsey no her name was once again screamed.

"Brooke Davis!" Karen Roe's voice filled the shop.

Everyone turned around to see Karen and Andy standing there and it looking like Karen had been crying.

Before knows it she is engulfed in one of the tightest hugs she has ever received from Karen.

"If I didn't love you and Peyton so much right now I would be so mad at you two for not telling me what you two did." Karen speaks with tears in her eyes to Brooke.

Brooke finally out of Karen's embrace looks at the women with a confused look on her face.

"Karen not that I don't love you loving me, but what are you talking about? What did Peyton and I do?"

"Oh Brooke don't act all innocent, you know what I am talking about. The scholarship you and Peyton started. I am beyond words on how much this means to me." Karen says as she looks at Brooke.

Lucas being the closest one to his mother takes the paper work that is in her hand and reads it out loud.

"The Keith Scott and Jimmy Edwards Memorial High School Senior's College Scholarship cofounded by Brooke P. Davis and Peyton E. Sawyer." Lucas then looks up and sees right away from Brooke's face that she had no idea that this was done.

"What does the scholarship involve? Haley asks.

Andy finally speaks up.

"It seems it was started over 3 years ago. The scholarship is given out to 15 seniors from any high school in the United States. They receive enough money to attend the college of their choice for 4 whole years. They receive enough money for all books needed in the four years and a brand new laptop. There is only one requirement; they need to write an essay on "How one person that changed your life" either how it has been good or a bad change. There seems to be a panel that reads all the entries and then makes the final decision on which 15 seniors get the scholarship."

While Andy was speaking Brooke walked over to Lucas took the paper work from him and went to sit on her couch and was looking over it. As she read and listen to Andy she had tears coming down her face.

"I remember that day as if it was yesterday. We were on the beach behind my parent's house in LA. We had just told J.J. all about the shooting and everything leading up to it. I remember J.J. said that it was a sad story but she felt it was one that needed to be talked about. I thought she was crazy, but Peyton no not Peyton. She said she wished she could do something to honor Keith and Jimmy. I remember asking her if she was crazy, yes Jimmy wasn't the one that killed Uncle Keith but he still shot her. She turned around to me and told me that she would never know what Jimmy had gone through before he felt it was necessary for him to bring a gun to school, but she wanted to be able to show other students that there are better options out there then bringing a gun to school. The look on her face guys, it was pure. I had never seen Peyton look that way. Right then I knew she was right. I looked at her and I said your right Peyton and one day when we are famous bitches with a lot of money we will make that happen."

As Brooke was telling the story everyone was looking at her with amazement in their faces. Brooke looks down at the paper one more time before she spoke again.

"You know she always believed in my dreams and when she met Peyton she believed in her dreams as well. She must have believed in this dream of ours because she made it happen. She gave us away to honor Keith and Jimmy. "Brooke goes and wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"Who Brooke?" Haley asks.

"J.J." Brooke pauses before she speaks again, in a low voice. "Sometimes I wonder if she is an angel."

**Hey guys! I just have to say Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten for this story. You guys are the best. Ok So I know you guys must be hating me that Peyton and Jake haven't been in this story yet, all in due time. Hope you guys like the chapter, it's kind of a filter but it show some background of Brooke and Peyton in LA. The next chapter will finally have a time jump since the all these chapters have been the same day. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh by the way Haley your services on Mia's album are no longer needed

**Two days before Peyton is to return.**

Lucas Scott couldn't get over how in less then one week he has been on an emotional rollercoaster. First hearing Peyton tell him she still loves him and that she came home for him. To the bitter sweet kisses they shared that jump started his heart again to running from it once again to go and purpose to Lindsey with the ring that was really meant for Peyton. If that wasn't bad enough he had to see the pain in her eyes when she found out only moments after it happened. He then couldn't get over finding out that Peyton didn't even get out of bed for two weeks after he left her in the hotel room, he never knew her to be like that. He was then stunned to find out that she ended up in the hospital days after he asked her to come to the book signing. The one he found out years later that she had actually attended but misunderstood a simple kiss on the cheek as something more. His heart actually felt like it was going to break more when he found out she was with Jake now. He wanted so many answers and he guessed that is why he was standing outside Peyton's new office trying to get the nerve to go in and see if her friend J.J. would give him some.

Lucas deep in his own thoughts never even heard the office door open. He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone speaking to him.

"Well I have to say Saint Lucas I expected you here at least two days ago."

Lucas looks up to see J.J. leaning again the door frame with a smirk on her face. He takes her in, she was wearing a pair of jeans that had some rips in them and of course some world famous band t-shirt on. She had her curly dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun but what got him were her green eyes, they reminded him of Peyton's.

"Look dude you coming or going? I mean you have been standing out here for the past 20mins now. I don't need people to think Peyton's got another stalker on her hands." She rolls her eyes at him and turns to go back in the office leaving the door open giving him the only choose to follower her if he wants to talk to her.

Lucas makes it down the hall and come into what looks like the waiting room. There was a reception desk to the left of him. To the right of him looked like two office doors. One was marked with Peyton's name and the other had the initials J.J. If he would have kept walking straight he would have gone into another hallway leading back into the building. He was amazed in the room. It was painted the same red as Peyton's room back in high school and it seemed to have a lot of her art work framed and displayed all the walls. There were two leather couches and a coffee table set up for people to sit and wait.

"Wow this place is great."

"You can tell Brooke, this was all her idea." J.J. says from where she had taken a seat behind the reception desk where she was handling paper work.

"So Saint Lucas why don't you tell me why I was graced with your presents today."

Lucas goes and puts his hands in his pockets, a trade he does when he is nerves.

"Well um I was wondering why you did it. I mean why did you set the scholarship up in Brooke and Peyton's name."

"Do I look stupid to you? Because trust me I am not. Let just say I know a lot about you and I have learned you are a mama's boy so I know for a fact you already know that I have already had almost this same conversation with your mother and her boyfriend Andy and you also know the only thing they got from me was the name of the guy that handles the bank account that the money for the scholarship is in. I do not know why you and your mother feel I started this scholarship but I will tell you the same thing, this solely Brooke and Peyton's doing. So why don't we get to the real point of you stopping by which I am guessing is about Peyton."

Lucas realizes this girl doesn't play any games and decides its best just get to the point.

"Your right my visit today is about Peyton, why didn't anyone let me know that she was in bed for two weeks after I left? Why didn't anyone let me know she was in the hospital either?"

"To be frank, it wasn't anyone else's business to tell you. It was up to Peyton and trusted me she didn't want you to know. Next question."

"Is she really with Jake now?" The question was actually in a low voice like he was almost scared to know the answer.

This question actually made her start to laugh before she responded.

"What difference does it matter? I mean I talk to Peyton at least 3 times a week and since she has been back home you have done nothing but tell her you have moved on and that she needs to do the same. So what if she is with Jake now? I mean you moved on right? Well I wouldn't go that far, see I am sure if you ask any normal person they would have to say you haven't, because popping the question with the same ring would classify as one that is still hanging on to the past."

Lucas's face paled as soon as she brought up the ring. The only thing he could say was.

"Brooke."

J.J. rolls her eyes at him. "See Saint Lucas if had to describe Brooke I would say she was very good describing things down to the littlest detail. See she described that ring to me over the phone over three years ago when I called her to tell her how bad Peyton was since you walked out on her."

"I asked her to marry me and she said no. What was I suppose to do?"

J.J. gets up from her seat and walks right over to get in front of him.

"First of all she said Someday. She asked for one year and you couldn't give her that. You know I always wanted to meet the man that supposedly wrote a whole book about his love for Peyton so that I could tell him I thought he was nothing but a liar."

"Every word I wrote and every word I told Peyton was nothing but the truth." Lucas was getting angry, who was this girl saying he was lying about his love for Peyton.

"I'll wait forever if I have to Peyton. Do you remember saying that to her? You told Peyton you would wait forever for her and when she asked for one year you couldn't give her that. She wanted just one year to see if she could make it on her own, she wanted one year to have some of her dreams come true and she wanted you there with her when they came true but you left her when she didn't give you the exact answer you wanted. "

Lucas just stood there looking at her; he had no idea what to say.

"Look you came looking for answers and I am not the one you can get them from so why do you see yourself out." She points to the hallway to show him she meant business.

Lucas turns and leaves. He had just closed the door to the office and was down 3 of the 4 steps leading to the side walk when he heard the office door open and he heard his name called. He sees J.J. standing in the door frame once again.

"I can't give you the answers you are looking for but I might be able to give you the insight you are looking for."

"Yeah what's that?" He would take anything he could get from her.

"Close your eyes."

Lucas looks at her crazy for a moment but then decides to play along and closes his eyes.

"Lucas its five years from now and you are heading home in your car when you get the call saying your newest book is going to be published. You arrive in the driveway and you can't wait to share your news. You haven't even been in the house for 30seconds when all of a sudden you feel little arms go around your leg and they tug your pants for your attention. You hear your little girl say I love you Daddy and I am happy you are home. You then look down at her."

Lucas could actually see everything she was describing.

"Who does you little girl look like?" He hears her ask.

With his eyes still closed he doesn't even have to think about it.

"Peyton"

When he doesn't hear anything he opens his eyes to see she isn't standing there in the door frame and the door has been shut. He then realized he got all the answers he needed.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it wasn't that long, but I wanted to have a moment between J.J. and Lucas. Thanks again for everyone that is reviewing and is marking this story for alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day of Peyton's return**

Once again Lucas Scott was standing outside a door for 20mins. He knew he should get in there but he also knew everyone would have something to say as soon as they see him. He knew that Haley was worried about him, she had been calling him for the last two days and he hasn't answered his phone. He wasn't even sure if she had gotten a hold of Lindsey either, so he could only imagine what would happen if she had.

"Hey Luke you ever going to go in?"

Lucas turns around to see Mouth and Millicent standing there behind him.

"Oh yeah sorry guys."

"My god Luke what happen to your face?" Mouth asks his friend with concern.

"Nothing I didn't deserve." With that he turns and opens Brooke and Peyton's front door.

Lucas, Mouth and Millicent hadn't even been in the door 2 seconds when Haley jumps from the couch where she was sitting and starts questioning Lucas.

"Lucas Euge-my god what happen to your face?" She walks over to make sure he was ok.

Nathan, Karen, Andy and both Mouth and Millicent were all looking at Lucas and waiting to hear what happen to him to receive that nice black eye on his face.

"It's nothing Hales." Lucas tries to reassure his long time best friend.

"It's nothing, what are you talking about it's a nice shiner on your face. Is this why you wouldn't return my phone calls for two days? If so why hasn't Lindsey?" Haley then looks around and notices her friend is there with him.

"Where is Lindsey at Lucas? I thought she would be here with you?"

Lucas closes his eyes; he knows he doesn't have a chose but to tell them.

"Where is Brooke and Skills at?" Since he didn't see them he feels he may be able to buy some time before he has to tell them.

"Brooke and J.J. are out doing something last minute for Peyton and Skills is at the store getting last minute stuff for the cookout, so why don't you stop trying to change the subject and tells us what happen for you get the shiner on your face." Haley gives Lucas a face that tells him he better start talking.

"I finally saw my future." Lucas says in a low voice.

"You finally saw your future, what is that suppose to mean?"

"I finally saw it loud and clear, my little girl she is going to have my blue eyes and my love of books and blonde curly hair with a passion for music and art. She is going to be just like Peyton. My future is with Peyton." He had to admit saying it out loud again was a lot easier then the first time.

"Not to rain on your little parade big brother but I am going to have to speak for everyone in the room and say it's about time you figured that out because we have all known that. I however will say that doesn't really answer how you got the black eye."

Lucas looked around the room and notice Nathan was right, it seemed no one was surprised at what he said. They actually all seemed please with what he said.

"Well let's just say my left eye met Lindsey right fist when I told her I made a mistake in asking her to marry her and that I still loved Peyton."

Mouth starts to laugh hysterically before he starts to speak.

"Hey Nathan who do you think has the meaner right hook, Peyton or Lindsey? Remember the black eye Peyton gave Brooke before prom."

At this point everyone in the room except for Lucas started to laugh.

"You know guys this isn't funny, it really hurt when she punched me."

That only made everyone start to laugh more.

Through the laughter Lucas hears a knock on the door. Thinking it was Skills he goes and opens the door. He is beyond shocked at the two people standing there.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Lucas Scott."

Everyone in the room couldn't hear what the person at the door said but they did hear Lucas loud and clear.

"Chris Keller, Nikki?"

**Hey guys I know its short, but I wanted to get something out there for you. I told you guys there would be some twists. Let me know what you think. There will only be like one or more chapters left to this story. Unless I hear from people that want me to continue you it after my last chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews..you guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Through the laughter Lucas hears a knock on the door. Thinking it was Skills he goes and opens the door. He is beyond shocked at the two people standing there._

"_Well Well Well if it isn't Lucas Scott."_

_Everyone in the room couldn't hear what the person at the door said but they did hear Lucas loud and clear._

"_Chris Keller, Nikki?"_

It almost seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke up, but actually it was only a few seconds. It seemed like everyone in the house didn't know what to expect.

"Lucas could you please move, I am carrying the spawn of Satan and for some reason my bladder is getting used as a punching bag and I got to pee."

With that Nikki breezed past Lucas and made a beeline for the bathroom. Everyone was shocked to see she seemed to know the layout of the house.

"She wasn't calling Chris Keller Satan the other night." Chris says with a laugh as he too walks by a still stunned Lucas at the door.

"I heard that Chris." Everyone hears Nikki yell from the bathroom.

"Man I don't know how she does that, but she hears everything I say." Chris states as he goes and sits down on the couch. He finally looks around and sees everyone is still looking at him as if they are shocked to see him.

"Didn't Brooke tell you guys Chris Keller and his woman were coming for party?"

"First off and I am sure I speak for everyone in the room, Chris stop talking in third person its annoying. Second I am not your woman. Wife yes, mother to be of your child yes, but not your woman." Nikki says as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Babe you forgot mother to my beautiful step-daughter Jenny."

"I would say that goes without saying, but you and I both know that Jenny is all Peyton." With that Nikki goes to the kitchen and starts looking for something to eat.

Chris looks around and notices everyone is still looking at him in shock.

"So I am going to have to take that as a no that Brooke didn't let guys know we were coming."

Nathan seemed to be the first one out of the shocked trance.

"No Keller she seemed to forgot to tell us, but it's cool. So you're married and about to be a father. If you don't mind me asking, but where did you and Nikki meet?" Nathan actually had no beef with Chris anymore, seems they cleared the air all those years ago on their lovely trip off of a riverboat.

"We met two years ago at my best friend J's wedding. It was a hate love thing right away. I got to say she has one mean back hand slap on her. Which by the way Lucas my man what happen to your face? I know it wasn't Peyton that did that to you so who was it?"

With that comment the whole room started to laugh, remembering what Lucas just told them. No one really got to say anything because next thing they knew the patio door open and Skills walked through.

"Chris, Nikki I see you made it. Do you know how long Peyton and Jake have been on the road?"

Nikki walks over and gives Skills a big hug, well as big as her stomach would allow.

"No Skills I know they were going to leave a few hours after Chris and I."

"My God Nikki I still can't get over you marrying him and now having his baby? How do you do it?" Skills has a teasing manner to his voice.

"You know most days I think I was insane for marrying him, but at the end of the day I just love the dam fool." Nikki says with a huge smile on her face. It's one of those smiles that everyone in the room can tell how much she really loves Chris.

Before anyone could even think of speaking Brooke comes running through the front door screaming.

"Skills I saw your car where is he at?"

"Davis chill he is outside on the phone he should-"

"Skills never got to finish his sentence because next thing everyone saw was Derek Peyton's brother step through the patio door and Brooke squeal and jump into his arms.

"Brooke tone it down or I will have to let it slip to Peyton about what really happen in Jamaica." J.J. says from the front door before she closes it.

Brooke jumps out of Derek's arms and gives her friend a questioned look.

"What? Did you not think I knew what happened? Please Brooke you are loud." J.J. says while she walks over to Derek and gives him a hug.

"What I was that loud?" Brooke asks.

"Saint Lucas wouldn't you think Brooke is a moaner?" J.J. asks with an evil smile on her face.

Lucas's whole face goes pale at her question. He didn't even know how to answer that one.

"Yeah Saint Lucas is she?"

With that question everyone in the room turned back to the front door to see Peyton, Jake and Jenny all standing there.

**Ok guys hope you like this chapter. I should have another one out tonight or tomorrow. I have my niece and nephew from Hawaii in town so at night I like to spend time with them, so I usually work on my chapters while I am bored at work. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. So for luke-n-peyton I have to say I love your idea about the whole sister thing, but no that wasn't where I was going with the story. Who knows I might just be inspired to write one now. I of course would give you credit.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Saint Lucas wouldn't you think Brooke is a moaner?" J.J. asks with an evil smile on her face._

_Lucas's whole face goes pale at her question. He didn't even know how to answer that one._

"_Yeah Saint Lucas is she?"_

_With that question everyone in the room turned back to the front door to see Peyton, Jake and Jenny all standing there._

"Hello remember mother in the room. I can't hear anymore about my son's sex life so let's drop it. Now Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer get over here and give an old women a hug." Karen says with a smile on her face.

Peyton and Lucas were the only ones in the room that didn't hear what came out of Karen's mouth. They had locked eyes as soon as Lucas turned toward the door Peyton was standing at. If it had been 4 or even 3 years ago they could have a silent conversation with their eyes but this time there walls were both up. They both were looking at each other with basically the same thoughts. _"I love her/him so much." "I guess it doesn't matter because she is with Jake/he is with Lindsey."_ Peyton was finally brought out of the trance when Jake nudged her. Lucas feels his heart stop when he sees Jake lean over and whisper something in Peyton's ear and she breaks into a smile.

Peyton then walks over to Karen but not without her arm accidently grazing Lucas's arm. They both seem to feel the jolt of electricity that comes from their touch. They both think the same thing_. "I've still lost him/her." _ Karen and Peyton share a hug and it seems like Karen had whispered something in her ear because everyone hears Peyton tell Karen thank you.

Skills walks over to Brooke and put his arm around her shoulder before he speaks.

"So Peyton, Jake, Brooke and I would like to know if you took up J.J.'s suggestion while you both were down in Savannah for the week." Brooke and Skills both had huge laughing smiles on their faces.

Both Peyton and Jake groan at the comment and both give J.J. death glares. But it also seemed to create a chain reaction of laughter. First Derek starts to laugh, then Nikki shocked that they brought it up spits out the drink she had just taken, which ends up all over Mouth. Because of that Chris, Brooke, Skills and even Derek somehow start to laugh harder.

Through her tears from laughing so hard Brooke says, "See P. Sawyer you did the same exact thing Nikki did when J.J. said that."

"Yeah all we need is someone chocking and we would have what Jake looked like that day their faces were priceless." Chris says through laughter.

Andy and Karen both notice that J.J. really hasn't said or did anything since the topic was brought up. It finally clicked for them and they both couldn't help but share a smile.

"You know guys it's not funny." Peyton says in a mocked upset voice.

"Yeah seriously it's not that funny, I mean how any of you would feel knowing the ink wasn't even dried on the marriage licenses and your wife tells you its ok if I wanted to have an open marriage so I could sleep with Peyton." Jake couldn't help but have an amusement sparkle in his eye though.

It seemed like there were many shocked eyes that landed on Jake after he spoke. Millicent and Haley were both looking for a ring. Mouth, Nathan and Lucas were all wondering was this some kind of joke.

"Wait are you telling us your married Jake?" Haley pretty much screams.

"Yeah I thought you and Peyton were together." Lucas couldn't but ask but was feeling hope again for him and Peyton since it seems Jake was married.

"I think I can solve this situation. Who in this room has the last name Jygielski?" Karen says even though she all ready knows the answer.

With that two adults raise their hands and even one small child that had settled herself on her step-fathers lap raised her hand.

"Wait your married to Jygielski? But you said she went down to Savannah to bring home two people that mean pretty much the world to her." Nathan can't help but ask.

"Yeah that day in the office you said they were together." Lucas says as he tries and wraps his head around everything he just learned.

"Jaden are you telling people Jake and I are together" she pauses before she says the last word. "again?" Peyton says as she eyes her dear friend.

"Ok first of all Jake and Jenny do mean the world to Peyton so I am not sure where any of you got the idea they were together. Second No Lucas I never said they were together that day, all I said was what difference would it make." J.J. then turns to Peyton and rolls her eyes at her before she answers the question Peyton asked.

"No I didn't tell people you guys were together, but hey who am I to know what they are thinking, and it was one time I did that and you guys both got to go backstage to meet that weird band you both like so much so stop complaining."

Lucas finally realizing that he hasn't lost his shot with Peyton or at least he hopes not decides he needs to get her alone and talk to her.

"Peyton would you mind going on a walk with me, I really need to talk to you." Lucas of course has his hands in his pockets as he does when he is nerves.

Peyton looks at Lucas and then at Karen, Karen nods her head at Peyton. Peyton turns back around to Lucas.

"Sure on one condition."

"Anything." Lucas would do anything he has to just to get to talk to her and tell her how he really feels.

"You can tell me how you got that nice black eye while we walk and talk." With a smile on her face Peyton walks to the Patio door and walks out with Lucas right behind her.

The patio door wasn't even closed for more than a few seconds when Haley speaks.

"Ok I am sure I speak for the few people in this room that doesn't actually know you, but who is Jaden Jygielski? Because the way I am seeing it you seem to know everything about everyone in this room and some of us don't know anything about you." Haley of course made sure that what she said was polite she didn't want to have another verbal lashing from Jaden.

"Your right Haley it isn't right that some of you don't know anything about me but yet I know things about all of you. So I guess I should start at the beginning." With that she indicates for everyone to get comfortable.

**Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapters will be Jaden telling how she knows everyone and Lucas and Peyton talking. Thank you guys again for all your wonderful reviews, you guys rock.**

**And to lukenpeyton4ever you were correct when you guessed J.J. was with Jake.**

**More to come. **


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton and Lucas had been walking along the beach for at least 15 minutes and neither had spoke. Finally Peyton had enough.

"Lucas was there a reason you wanted to talk? I mean I don't think Lindsey would like us out here together."

Lucas stops walking and turns to face the water. He stood there with his hands in his pockets for a moment before he spoke.

"There is no Lindsey and I so it wouldn't matter what she thought about us out here together." He never once looked at her he just continued to stare out into the ocean.

Peyton couldn't help but look at him with an open mouth of shock. She then starts to laugh. She actually starts to laugh so hard she loses her footing and falls to the sand. Lucas turns finally to see her sitting on the sand holding her side from laughing so hard. She is just laughing and looking at him. Finally though her laughter she says.

"Did Lindsey give you that black eye?"

With just one look from Lucas, Peyton started to laugh again. Lucas finally drops to the spot next to her.

"You know this really isn't funny." He looks over to see Peyton has tears running down her face from laughing so hard. "Really Lindsey may not look it, but she has a real mean right hook." Lucas saying that only makes Peyton laugh harder.

Finally after a few more minutes of Peyton laughing she finally settles down.

"Seriously Luke, what is going on? I mean how did you go from being engaged to Lindsey to no longer with her in a week's time." Peyton's eyes never left his as she spoke to him.

Lucas never let go of the eye contact they shared as he barely whispered, "You."

"Me, I don't understand."

"I guess I should start from the beginning. You and me we have always run from our feelings. When I went out to LA to ask you to marry me, and you said someday I couldn't help but feel like I did that very first time in that bedroom telling you I wanted it all and you ran. I let me pride get the best of me and I ran. I ran and buried myself in the editing of my book. When I thought you didn't come to the book signing I thought I lost you for good. I decided to try and move on, and to a point that is what I did with Lindsey. I do/did love her Peyton. But I also knew deep down I never could give her my whole heart, but I thought her love for me would get us through everything. Then I saw you out at the river court that night and every feeling I had for you came rushing back. So I did what I do best, I lied to myself and I tried everything I could to forget you and give Lindsey my heart. That didn't really work well because when you finally admitted to me you really did come home for me and you still love me and wish you could go back and say yes and we kissed, my heart finally became complete again. You are the only one that can affect my heart. So I ran again, I was scared. I have to say something now and you might hate 

me for it, but when I went home that night I never had any intention of asking Lindsey to marry me. She found the ring I asked you with and she thought it was for her. Since I was so scared of what might happen with my heart again if I let you back in, I did something stupid and I asked her to marry me. Peyton you have to understand I have always and will forever love you. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you over the years. It broke my heart to hear you didn't even get out of bed for two weeks after I left, and then to find out you were in the hospital after the whole book signing misunderstanding, I couldn't believe I wasn't there to save you, but then again I was the reason you were in pain. But I was happy to hear Nathan was there for you."

Peyton sat there with tears in her eyes as she took in everything Lucas just told her. She never once lost the eye contact they had been sharing since the very begin. She finally speaks.

"Lucas Thank you so much for being honest with me, but how did you decide to stop running?" Peyton couldn't help but be happy at everything Lucas told her, well not everything but the fact that he said he loved her and always will just made her heart sorrow with happiness.

"You know Brooke said sometimes she thinks she is an Angel, and I now have to agree with her."

"Who?"

"Your friend Jaden, see she finally made me see my future, she made me realize that I want a little girl with your curly blonde hair and the same passion for books, music and art and she is going to look just like you. She was able to make me see, that my future was with you."

"You know, that's how Brooke described Jaden to me, in fact I thought she said her name was Angel. It was on the plane ride over to LA, I asked her who was picking us up and she said her Angel. I asked her about what she meant when I finally realized it wasn't the name of the person. She said that she met Jaden that summer before in LA, and it was a time when she said she really needed to talk to someone and out of nowhere Jaden appeared. She said it was like an Angel, knowing the right moment to appear."

"Yeah I have to say she does seem to appear at the right time. Did she ever appear for you when you need her the most?"

Peyton finally took her eyes off of Lucas and went to look at the waves crashing on to the beach before she turned back around to lock eyes with Lucas. It was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yes"

**Flashback**

_Peyton was in the elevator just praying it would get to her floor as soon as possible. She just wanted to go to bed and hopefully when she woke up this would be all a bad dream. She wasn't sure how she had _

_manage to leave the hotel room when she woke up and realized Lucas had left her without a goodbye or how she had managed to be at work for half the day before she finally broke down, but she had and now all she wanted was this day to be nothing more than a nightmare. The elevator finally stopped on her floor. She had made her way out of it and was digging in her purse for her keys. When she finally found them and looked up she came to a halt. There sitting on luggage and leaning again the bottom of the door was Jaden. Jaden looked up at her and gave her a small smile. She then got up walked over to Peyton took her keys from her and took her hand. A few minutes later they were both inside on Peyton's couch. Jaden was holding Peyton like one would with a small child and whispering to her everything was going to be ok while Peyton just cried. Peyton finally stopped for a moment._

"_How did you know?" Peyton asks her friend through her tears._

"_That's not important right now. What is important is you needed a friend, and here I am. Peyton I am not going anywhere. Let it out ok."_

_Peyton never questioned her but just started to cry again._

_The next two weeks Jaden proved to Peyton she wasn't going anywhere. Jaden was there to make sure Peyton at least ate something small. She was there to get her out of bed and at least take a shower and she seemed to be there right by her side every time she would start to cry, no matter if it was night or day. Then on the fourteenth day Peyton was woken up from a bucket full of ice cold water Jaden poured on her._

"_What the hell!" Peyton screams as she jumps up from the now soaked bed._

"_This has gone on long enough. You need to start to live again. I have had to go as far as to black mail you brother so he wouldn't call one of his friends to go pay a visit to Lucas. Now I understand you are upset, but you can't keep going like this." Jaden speaks to her friend in a stern voice._

"_Upset, I am beyond upset. Lucas just proved my theory that "People Always Leave" I never thought he would be the one that would leave me." Peyton then starts to cry all over again. She didn't even hear Jaden leave the room until she came back in the room and threw something at her. Peyton looks down at what hit her and noticed it was one of her sketch books. She looks up at Jaden with a question look._

"_Turn to the 10__th__ page in the book Peyton."_

_Peyton goes and opens the book and finds the 10__th__ page. She looks down at a drawing she drew a few years ago. She goes and looks up at Jaden once again._

"_Sometimes they come back Peyton, you drew that for Nathan did you not? You had faith that Haley would come back to Nathan. You have to have faith now."_

"_What happens if I don't?" Peyton asks in a small voice._

"_Peyton if you could know what the future holds for you now would you want to know?"_

_Peyton looks at Jaden for a moment before she speaks. "Yes I would want to know."_

_Jaden pulls out an envelope from her back pocket and walks over to Peyton. Peyton notices it has her name on it. She goes to grab it from Jaden, but she pulls back her hand._

"_No Peyton right now is not the time for you to know what the future holds for you, but one day I will give this back to you and you will know everything."_

_Peyton looks at her in shock. She couldn't help but think this was some kind of joke. Why would she dangle this in front of her face only to take it back?_

"_Why not? Why can't I see what my future holds?" Peyton says with angry in her voice._

"_Have I given you any reason not to trust me Peyton?"_

"_No Jaden you haven't."_

"_Well Peyton you have to trust me now, I will let you know when the right time is, but for now you have to start to live again." With that Jaden turns to leave the bedroom. She turns back around before she makes it out of the door way all the way._

"_Oh Peyton do yourself and me a favor and take a shower Please."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Right after Peyton ends the story she jumps up. "Oh my God I totally forgot about the envelope. Come on Lucas we got to go back to the house, I need to know what is in it."

Lucas Jumps up and catches Peyton's arm.

"Wait, I have to know do you see a future for us."

Peyton notices off in the coast the sun was starting to set. She then finally connected the meaning of what Karen had whispered in her ear earlier in the house.

"Lucas I know that we still have a lot to talk about and a lot of stuff has happen but in the end of the day I know with my heart you are the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true, so with that being said, Lucas Eugene Scott will you marry me?"

"Lucas for once didn't run, he leaned in and gave Peyton Sawyer one of the best kisses of her life. When they parted he leaned his forehead to hers and with a smile on his face he whispered,

"Yes"

**Hope you guys like the chapter!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**


	10. AN

I just wanted to let everyone know I have not giving up on this story. I have been extremely busy! I am hoping to get some updates up soon. I am very sorry for the long wait.

Paula


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the long wait. I am such a bad person. I have had half of this chapter for weeks. I hope you guys like it. It was just a chapter to show how Jaden fit into some of the people's lives. The next chapter will be the last one. You all will find out what Karen said to Peyton and what was in the envelope. Thank you all for your support on this story.**

"_Ok I am sure I speak for the few people in this room that doesn't actually know you, but who is Jaden Jygielski? Because the way I am seeing it you seem to know everything about everyone in this room and some of us don't know anything about you." Haley of course made sure that what she said was polite she didn't want to have another verbal lashing from Jaden._

"_Your right Haley it isn't right that some of you don't know anything about me but yet I know things about all of you. So I guess I should start at the beginning." With that she indicates for everyone to get comfortable._

After everyone had settled down Jaden took a moment to look at everyone before she spoke.

"I guess I should start with this. I am 30 years old and I grew up in LA. Up until about 3 months ago I practiced Law at my family's firm. We have offices in LA. , Wilmington, and Atlanta. I majored in Law in college of course, but I had a minor in Art and Music History. Music is my first love, well other then Jake and Jenny. My family is very well off, but I have always had to work for everything I wanted. My parents had no problem spoiling my sister and me, but we had to show them we were always responsible.

"Your 30, you look more like maybe 25." Millicent says.

"Why thank you for that compliment, but yes I am 30. So I guess maybe now I should start on how I know most of the people in here. I will start with the one I have known the longest. Keller over here is my best friend. I have known him since we were both 8. As we both got older we went down our own paths, but no matter what we both were only a phone call away."

"So in a way you have known about some of us for a long time." Nathan says.

"Well Nathan you right in some way, I had heard about Haley from day one."

"Wait you have known about me for years?" Haley asks in surprise.

"Well yeah Chris always talked about what a great voice you had. I have to agree with him, the concert I went to was wonderful."

Haley turns to glare at Chris. Chris just laughs it off.

"Why didn't I ever meet her, you and I would talk about stuff on the bus all the time. I don't ever remember hearing about her."

"Haley I talked about her all the time, you just assumed she was a guy."

Haley sat there for a moment in then it clicked. "You mean Jay is really Jaden?"

"Yes Haley, Jay is really Jaden. J.J. is her nickname and some of her friends just call her J for short."

"So how did you meet the rest of them, and end up marrying Jake?" Mouth says from where he was sitting.

"Well let me start with how I met Brooke first and go from there. See she is the first person I ever met from Tree Hill. But I met her in LA the summer between her junior and senior year." Jaden and Brooke both look at each other and smile at each other before Jaden goes into that story.

**Flashback**

_Brooke Davis was sitting on the beach behind her parent's house in LA feeling sorry for herself. She had tears running down her face and she was deep in her own thoughts that she never noticed someone come sit down beside her until they spoke._

"_So who is the boy?"_

_Brooke turns her head to her left and sees a girl she presumes is her own age but finds out later is actually older. _

"_Pardon?" Brooke asks the girl beside her in confusion._

"_Who is the boy that is causing you to cry?" _

"_Why would you think there is a guy?" Brooke wasn't sure what to think of the stranger, so she felt she would feel her out first._

"_Well see, those tears (she points to Brooke's face) are caused by a boy. A loser boy that most likely did something stupid and doesn't realize it and you can't help but cry over it."_

_With that Brooke actually couldn't help herself and she started laughing. She also used this time to look at the stranger. She noticed the girl had dirty blonde hair that looked wavy pulled back in to a messy bun. She had on shorts and a tank top and what looked like a bathing suit under them. She had green eyes and a friendly smile on her face. There was just something about her that made Brooke at ease. _

_After Brooke's laughter died down she sighed before she spoke again._

"_Yeah there is a boy, and you're right he is a loser. By the way my name is Brooke."_

"_Well Brooke, all boys are losers and I will let you in on a secret, they never actually out grow it. My name is Jaden, but all my friends call me J.J."_

"_Well if that is true, what kind of future do we girls have if guys never out grow being losers?"_

_Jaden starts to laugh lightly before she speaks._

"_Well, we get the pleasure of sculpting and molding these losers into less of losers and of course they may be losers but hey a girl can't give up sex now can she."_

"_You know I guess I never looked at it like that." Brooke says through her laughter._

"_Ok Brooke I will give you 20minutes to vent or cry about this loser boy and then after that we never speak of it again for the rest of the summer and we just have a summer to remember."_

_Brooke sat there and was staring back out into the ocean for a few minutes before she spoke again._

"_Do you remember as a child working on a puzzle and coming across a piece that looks like it should fit, but after trying every possible way it just wouldn't fit?"_

_Jaden knew right away that Brooke was just using the puzzle as in example, she had a feeling she was talking about her and this loser guy if they were the perfect fit. So she thought about what she would say to her before she answered her. She finally came up with something that she felt Brooke could use._

"_You know Brooke, as children we tend to try and get things done in a hurry. We usually don't try and take things slow. If we would try slowly we would see sometimes the piece is actually the perfect fit. But if we try too hard, we make it impossible to have the piece fit. Also sometimes it helps to walk away from the puzzle for a little while and then come back, we tend to see things clear again."_

_Brooke sat there and let what Jaden said sink in. She realized her new found friend was right. She was just going to walk away from the puzzle for the time being and just in joy her summer._

"_Thanks for the advice, now I don't need the rest of the 20mins. Do you want to go shopping?"_

"_Sounds like a great plan to me."_

**End of Flashback**

"Jaden came to me when I really needed someone to talk to, we have been great friends ever since." Brooke tells the group after Jaden got done telling the story of the first time they meet.

"Yeah we are except you never listen to me when I give you the RIGHT advice."

Brooke just sticks her tongue out at her friend. Everyone shares a laugh with them.

I am guessing you met Peyton next." Andy said from his seat next to Karen.

"Yeah I met Peyton when I went and picked up Brooke and her at the airport the next summer. Peyton and I just clicked right away."

So after Peyton who was the next one you met?" Haley asked.

"Well I actually met Derek, but it was over the web cam. We actually ended up realizing we knew some of the same people since they were in the marines with him. We always kept in contact so we could keep tabs on Peyton."

"Jaden and I actually didn't meet until the time we all went to Jamaica a few years ago. That was a blast." Derek says from where he and Brooke were sort of cuddling.

"I am guessing you and Brooke got close during that time." Nathan says with a smirk.

Both Derek and Brooke just smile innocently but don't confirm anything. Everyone shares a laugh at that.

"So how did you meet Skills?" Mouth asks.

With that question both Jaden and Skills start to laugh.

While they were laughing Brooke couldn't help but speak up.

"The way they met doesn't surprise me one bit. But Peyton and I didn't know they knew each other until we went to Jamaica, we were going to celebrate the engagement of Jaden and Jake which was two months before the actual wedding."

"Yeah it also surprised me because I knew Skills and had no clue she knew him. She always just referred to him as her side kick from UNC. I couldn't get over how many people she knew that I knew when we all met up in Jamaica." Jake pipes in.

Finally Jaden and Skills calmed down enough to start the story on how they met.

**Flashback**

_Jaden could curse her father at this very moment. He just had to agree on her behalf that she would conduct this law lecture at UNC. She had been on the campus for all of 30 minutes and seemed to have gotten lost and seemed to just be going in circles._

"_Good grief, do all the buildings have to look alike." Jaden speaks to herself._

_Finally having enough she finally did want women do and decided to ask for directions. Not thinking about it, since all the doors look alike she opened the first one she came to thinking it was a classroom. Boy was she wrong. _

_As soon as she walked through the door she came to realize it wasn't a class room but what looked like a professor's office. Not thinking anything more about it she walked all the way into the room and came to a view she only thought she would see on porn._

_There on the couch were two people half dressed and in their own world having sex they didn't even notice her standing there. _

_Excuse me." Jaden speaks loud enough to hope to grab their attention._

_Her voice has the two people on the couch jump apart. Both people trying to make sure they were all the way covered up. Jaden was able to see that it was a young attractive male and what looked like an older women, in her late 30's. She presumed the older woman was the professor. She had to hold back from rolling her eyes at the situation._

"_Oh you didn't need to stop on my behalf, I was just wondering if you could point me to the Peterson Lecture Hall. I seem not to be able to find it." She couldn't help but have a smirk on her face._

_The two people in front of her seemed too shocked to say anything. They both were just opening and closing their mouths. Trying to say something but nothing would come out._

"_You know the sooner you guys give me directions the sooner you guys can get back to it."_

_Finally after like 5 minutes between the young male and the professor they were both able to give her the directions she needed._

"_Thanks guys you are real life saviors." Jaden walks over to the door and opens it then turns back to them. "You know you might want to lock it next time. Hope I didn't ruin the mood to much." With that she walks out the door and closes it behind her all the while laughing._

_Four hours later Jaden was sitting in one of the empty sits in the lecture hall. Listening to her voice messages she didn't notice someone sit down beside her. After getting a disappointing message she closes her phone. She was then interrupted by a male voice._

"_Excuse me miss."_

_Jaden turns her head to the left to see a young attractive male sitting beside her. She smiles at him._

"_Was there something I didn't go over in the lecture today?"_

"_No I just came over here to apologies to you." He smiles at her._

"_For what?" Jaden is confused at this point._

"_For what you walked in on earlier. I am so embarrassed."_

_It takes Jaden a moment to realize what he is talking about before she burst in to a fit of laughter._

"_I am so sorry I didn't recognize you, you have more clothes on." She says through her laughter._

"_Look it's no problem. I should have knocked. I thought it was a classroom." Jaden says after she stops laughing._

"_I just have never done something like that, and I don't want someone to think badly of me." The young male says to her._

"_Hey don't worry about it. My name is Jaden by the way. But all my friends call me J.J._

"_Well its nice to meet you, my name is Antwon but most people just call me Skills."_

_Jaden takes a long look at him and notices what he is wearing._

"_Hey Skills you wouldn't want to go see a Bobcat Basketball game with me tonight would you? The seats are court side."_

"_Hell yeah Baby Girl I would love too." Skills smiles at her._

"_I am glad; you can tell me all about how you snagged a Professor on the way there." Jaden laughs to show him she didn't think badly of him._

"_You know J.J. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."_

"_I couldn't agree more."_

**End Flashback.**

Everyone in the room was laughing so hard at the story Jaden and Skills just told them.

"Dude I really thought you made that up when you told me about the professor and you." Mouth says through his laughter.

"So now from what I can tell the only people that are left are Nikki and Jake. So how did you meet them and how did you end up marrying Jake?" Karen asks from her seat.

Before Jaden or anyone else could say anything the back door swings open and Peyton rushes in with Lucas tailing right behind her. She walks over to where Jaden was sitting and stares at her for a moment. Everyone doesn't know what is going on, so they just sit and wait.

"You told me when the time was right you would let me know. Is the time right?"

Everyone around them had no clue what Peyton was talking about, well except Lucas because he just heard the story. So they just kept looking between Peyton and Jaden to see what will happen.

Jaden stares up at Peyton for a long moment before she slightly nods her head and gets up from where she was sitting. She walks over to where Jenny had fallen asleep on her step father and grabs her stuffed animal she had. She then goes to the zipper part and UN zips it. Everyone is watching and waiting to see what will happen. Jaden then pulls out an envelope. No one knows what to think at this point.

Jaden turns around to where Peyton is standing and looks at her one more time before she speaks.

"I need to know one thing before I give you this. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Peyton says with nothing but truth in her voice.

"Well then I need you to go somewhere with me." Jaden speaks to Peyton as if no one else is in the room.

Peyton nods her head at her. She knew she had to trust Jaden.

Jaden then walks to the front door to open it. Right before she was to walk through it she turns around.

"Hey Peyton I will give you and Lucas a few moments. I have a feeling you guys have an announcement." With that she walks out the door and closes it behind her.

All eyes in the room then go to where Peyton and Lucas are standing. They aren't sure what to think about what Jaden says but they want to know.

Both Peyton and Lucas smile at everyone before they look at each other and share a smile between them. Then at the same time they say.

"We are getting married"

The room goes complete silent for a moment before it seems like everyone at the same time says the same thing.

"It's about time"

Peyton and Lucas are then are crushed with hugs and congratulations. Everyone seems to be talking all at one time. Lucas and Peyton just couldn't help but feel blessed at this very moment to know everyone is happy for them. They know they have things to work out still, but they also know their love will get them through anything.

"Ok Ok, I need to get going with Jaden but when we get back we will all celebrate." Peyton tells everyone.

She then turns to Lucas and gives him a kiss and turns to leave when she feels his arm catch her and turned her around.

"Peyton what if-"

But Lucas was cut off by Peyton's lips.

"Lucas it isn't about what is in it, it's about her and me. I need to know some things. Don't worry I will be your wife; nothing is going to stop me.

With that Peyton walks out the door.

"Jake with the girls away why don't you share with us how you and Jaden met and got married." Karen says she is curious about Jaden.

Jake smiles at the thought of his wife, but can't help but wince at the memory of how he met her.

"Well let's just say, it involved Peyton's fist and my Face.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaden and Peyton had been walking for about 15 minutes in silence when they arrived at the gate to the Tree Hill Cemetery

Jaden and Peyton had been walking for about 15 minutes in silence when they arrived at the gate to the Tree Hill Cemetery. Peyton wasn't sure what was going on, but she had no reason not to trust Jaden so she was willing to wait and see what was going on.

When Jaden had stopped at the gate she was looking straight into the cemetery, she stayed like that for a few moments before she turned to Peyton.

"Do you remember right before I got married when we were together in the Bridal room?"

Peyton let her mind wonder back to that joyous day and the events that her friend was asking about came flooding back. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I remember telling you that my mother would have loved you and if you were ever in Tree Hill at the same time I was I would take you to her so I could introduce you."

"Well Peyton it would be an honor, so let's go visit your mother."

The girls then go and proceed to walk over to where Peyton's mother is buried.

Peyton walks over to the tombstone and bends down. She touches the cold stone before she speaks.

"Hey Mom, I have so much to tell you. But I am here today to introduce you to one of my best Friends Jaden. Mom she really has helped me through a lot. She always seems to be or say the right thing at the exact moment I need her. You know she never let me push her away, I would push and she would just push harder. You would love her I know you would. Brooke and even Lucas have both called her an Angel. I am starting to believe that she really is Mom. "Peyton has tears in her eyes as she turns around to see Jaden standing right behind her.

Jaden couldn't help but smile as she heard the nice things Peyton just said about her, but she knew her next move could go either way. Jaden then goes and bends down right next to Peyton and touches the stone just like Peyton had, she then takes a breath and then lets it out very slowly before she speaks.

"Hey Anna, I know it's been a while since I saw you. I have kept up with your request; your girls are doing just fine. I know you are so proud of Brooke, I know you are always right by her side when she needs you. I know you would think it's you that needs to thank me, but Anna Thank you so much for bringing Brooke into my life and with that comes Peyton. I am not sure why you chose me, but I am so honored to know your girls and help guide them. They really are incredible girls, you raised them well."

Jaden then turns her head to see a very shocked Peyton staring at her.

"I guess you would like to know what I meant by all that stuff I said to your mother?"

Peyton couldn't even bring herself to speak so she just nods her head.

"Peyton ever since I was young I could see things or I guess you could say I could see spirits. No one could see them but me. For awhile I just did my best to ignore them. I never wanted to be classified as a freak. But as I had gotten older I finally broke down and began to talk with them. Sometimes they would need me to give a message to a family member for them or sometimes they just need to know they hadn't been forgotten. Have you ever heard about people having Guardian Angels Peyton?"

Once again Peyton could just nod her head.

Jaden goes and grabs Peyton's eyes and makes sure her eyes are locked with her own.

"Peyton, I met your mother the day I met Brooke. She came to me while I was in my house. She told me I need to go see Brooke. She said she needed someone. Peyton your mother is Brooke's Guardian Angel. I am not sure how that came about, but all she said was that she would do whatever she had to do to protect Brooke. Anna said she knew Brooke's parents would never be around when she needed them so she would always be there to protect her."

Peyton finally found her voice. "My mother always considered Brooke to be her daughter. I am very happy to hear she is still watching over Brooke."

"Peyton you know that day I came to you, right after Lucas left, you asked me how I knew. Do you want to know how I knew?"

Peyton looks at Jaden for a moment before she barely whispers.

"Yes."

"Your Guardian Angel came to me and told me you needed me. Would you like to know who that is?"

Peyton nods her head even though she figures it is her real mother Ellie.

Jaden turns her head and looks away for a moment before she turns back to Peyton.

"Do you trust me? I mean truly trust me Peyton"

Peyton locks eyes with Jaden and speaks so strongly to her.

"Yes I trust you whole heartily."

Jaden then takes Peyton's hands and makes her stand up with her.

"Close your eyes Peyton. You can't let go of my hands."

Peyton closes her eyes. Jaden then begins to walk with Peyton.

"Don't open you eyes yet ok."

Jaden walks a few more steps with Peyton and then stops.

"Peyton I need you to clear you mind ok. I need you to relaxed and I need you to 100 trust me. Once you have cleared you mind let me know."

Peyton stands with Jaden for a few moments and clears her mind. When she feels she is ready she lets Jaden know.

"Ok Peyton remember do not let go of my hands. Open your eyes."

Peyton opens her eyes and sees Jaden standing in front of her. She sees her smiling up at her. Then she sees her motion with her head to look to the left. Peyton turns her head and is in shock at what she sees.

"Hello Peyton, I am so proud of you. I couldn't be happier at how you turned out to be."

Peyton grips on to Jaden's hands and looks at her, not sure if she should believe what is happening. Jaden just looks at her with a smile on her face and nothing but honesty in her eyes.

It's barely a whisper,

"Keith?"

"Peyton I have been with you since the moment I died. I have been with you every step of the way. I have watched you over come a lot and I couldn't be prouder. I had a choice that day to who I would protect and I couldn't think of anyone better. I knew my love for Karen would get her through the pain of losing me and I knew I helped raised Lucas to be the man he is today, even if he is an ass every once in a while."

Through the tears Peyton was crying she couldn't help but laugh at what Keith had said.

"Keith I don't know what to say, I never would have thought you would be the one guiding me and protecting me, but thank you." Peyton voice was laced with love and tears as she spoke to him.

"To be honest, I should be thanking you. You make Lucas happier than anyone else I know he will be ok with you in his life. The love you and him share is the same love Karen and I had, don't ever give that up ok."

Peyton couldn't help but stare at him in shock.

"That's what Karen said to me this afternoon. She told me the love I had for Lucas was the same love you had for her, she told me I was the only one she saw marrying her son."

"It's true Peyton, your love story with Lucas is far from over, and I am very pleased to know you are going to be part of my family. I am honored to know you will be a Scott."

"Thank you Keith that means the world to me."

"Peyton do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything Keith."

"Can you tell Karen I still see her through the Lilies. Can you tell her its ok, she can say yes. I couldn't imagine anyone else she should be with."

"I will don't worry."

"Ok Peyton times up, but just remember I am always with you and when you feel like the world is coming down on you and then you feel a calm come around you, that's me."

Next thing Peyton knows Keith is gone. She can't help but shed tears for the man that protects her and the man that will always be with her.

Peyton then looks at Jaden and smiles at her before she speaks.

"Thank you so much for that, you really are an Angel."

"You of all people deserve that Peyton. I am no Angel, but I will always have your back."

Both girls lean in and hug. The embrace is so strong and the love for each other is all around them.

"Alright Peyton are you ready to see what was in the envelope?"

Peyton is actually caught of guard she completely forgot about it. She just nods her head at her friend.

"Everything that has happen to you has happen for a reason to make you who you are today. That's why I waited to give you this until now."

With shaky hands Peyton opens it up and finds one sheet of folded paper. She opens it up to find two things on it.

"_I am going to love you forever Lucas Scott" _

"_It's you, when all my dreams come true. I want you standing next to me."_

Peyton looks up with tears streaming down her face. She is overwhelmed with emotions.

"Thank you so much Jaden, I will never be able to repay you for all of this." Her voice is filled with emotion and tears.

Jaden smiles at her and then hooks her arm in to Peyton's and starts to walk them out of the cemetery.

"Well actually there is one thing. You wouldn't want to be a God mother would you?"

"Peyton stops dead in her tracks and stares at her friend for a moment before she starts to jump up and down and screaming with joy for her friend(s).

Jaden starts to laugh and smile at her friend.

"Lets go back to the house and celebrate your engagement and I can tell my Husband the good news. You should feel special not only are you the first to know, but the baby is going to be named after you."

**Ok guys not 100 happy with this chapter, but I gave it my best. Hope it wasn't to far out there for you guys. I am thinking I am going to end it hear, unless you guys feel I should add one or two chapters more. Let me know. Thanks again for all of you that has read this story and all of you that have reviewed it.**

**Paula**


	13. Chapter 13

**7 Months 2 Weeks and 4 days later**

Peyton was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the hospital. For once it wasn't for a tragic event, but a joyous one. One of her best friends was in labor. Jaden had been in labor for what felt like days for Peyton but actually only a few hours. Peyton couldn't seem to sit still, having to wait to meet her God Child was agony for her.

Peyton starts to look around the waiting room and her eyes land on her Best friend of all time Brooke and her Brother leaning into each other as they privately talk. This brings a smile to her face. She was beyond happy that they had gotten together officially 5 months ago when her brother Derek had gotten out of the Marines. He of course moved to Tree Hill and into Brooke's house. She couldn't think of anyone else for Brooke. Derek was so supportive of everything Brooke did, even wanting to adopt a child. That thought also brought a smile to her lips, Brooke was granted a child, which would be coming from a small town in Europe in few days.

Peyton then finds herself looking at where Karen and Andy sat with their hands entwined. She couldn't be happier for them; they were to be married in 6 months. Peyton quickly wipes a tear away before anyone sees it. She had gotten as close as possible to Karen after that wonderful day, she always seems to get emotional when she thinks back to that day.

**Flash Back**

_It had been a few days since Peyton had received the greatest gift possible from her friend Jaden, when she made her way into Karen's house. She knew it was time to honor Keith. _

_Peyton walks into the kitchen and sees Karen, Andy and Lily all sitting at the table finishing their breakfast. Karen is the first one to spot her. _

_"Hey Peyton would you like some breakfast?" The older women smiles at her. _

_"__No thank you__ Karen, I actually was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?" Peyton was ringing her hands together, something she does when she is nervous. _

_Karen couldn't help but to take in Peyton, and could see she was nervous about something, but could tell it was very important to her that she talks to her. _

_"Of course Peyton. I am sure Andy can handle things around here." _

_"Don't worry about it Honey, me and Lily will do the dishes and then watch some cartons. Isn't that right Princess Lily?" Andy tells Karen. _

_"That's right mommy go and have fun." Lily was always trying to prove to the adults she was able to do things like bigger kids, even if it was the dishes. _

_Karen gets up and kisses both Andy and Lily on the head and then they were off. _

_Peyton and Karen had been walking for about 15 minutes about basic stuff when all of a sudden Peyton stopped. Giving Karen an opportunity to see that they had just stopped at the front gate of the Cemetery. _

_"Karen I wanted to share some stuff with you and I thought this is the best place to do it, since this is where I received the news." Peyton smiles warmly at the women that she considers to be her 3rd mom. _

_Karen sees something in Peyton's eyes showing her just how important it is to Peyton that she tells her news. _

_"Anything for you Peyton." she warmly tells her. _

_Peyton then links her arm with Karen's and proceeds to walk them to where she wants them to go. She walks them to Keith's grave. She then indicates for them to sit down. _

_Peyton finds herself tracing the letters on his tombstone before she speaks to Karen. _

_"I haven't told anyone this yet. I wanted you to be the first one. Jaden told me she knew my future and when the time was right she would let me know. My future was in the envelope I asked about the other day. But remember she said I needed to go somewhere with her first."_

_"Yes I remember her telling you that." _

_"Well see she brought me here. I had always told her if she and I were both in Tree Hill at the same time I would bring her here to meet my mother. God Karen I always thought my mother would love Jaden." _

_"I could see that, in the time I have known her I can see what an amazing person she is." _

_"Well see the thing is, my mother does love her. She chose Jaden to be a part of all of our lives." _

_"What do you mean?" Karen was a little confused on how a woman that isn't even alive could have that power. _

_"Karen do you believe in __Guardian Angels__? _

_With that question Karen's thoughts went back to an event that she has never told anyone about. _

_"Yes I do." _

_"Well see here is the thing, my mom she is Brookes. She has been watching over and protecting her since she died. My mother came to Jaden and asked her to go to Brooke, that day when they first met." _

_"So you're saying that Jaden has one of those gifts?" _

_"If you are trying to say that Jaden sees dead people in a nice way, then yes." Peyton says with a chuckle. _

_Karen can't help but laugh too. "Yes that is what I meant." _

_"Yeah well I didn't know it until after I introduced her to my mother, and she starts talking about how she has kept up on looking after my mother's girls and how she should be thanking her for bring Brooke and me into her lives. Karen I was amazed when she told me. I mean she can actually see and talk to my mother when my mother appears to her." _

_Karen sat there processing everything Peyton had just told her before she formed the right words. _

_"Jaden seems to have a wonderful gift then, I am glad she was able to share this with you. I know some people do not like to share that kind of things with people because they are afraid of how others will react." _

_"Yeah she told me for a long time she did her best to ignore the gift in fear she would be labeled as a "freak" but she finally came to terms with it and used it for good." Peyton pauses for a moment to prepare her for the next thing she has to tell Karen, she has no idea how Karen will react. _

_"Karen there is something else I need to tell you, and please just hear me out ok." _

_"OK" Karen can't help but be curious now. _

_"See after Jaden told me all the stuff about my mom, she told me about my __Guardian Angel__. She told me that mine guided her to help me and told her my future." _

_"Was it your birth mother Ellie?" _

_"You know I thought it was her too, but boy was I wrong. It was someone I never expected. The thing is Karen she didn't exactly tell me who it was, she actually showed me." _

_"What do you mean showed you?" _

_"Well she told me to close my eyes and clear my mind and then after she guided me a few feet she told me when I had cleared my mind to tell her. When I told her I was ready she told me to open my eyes. She then told me to look to my left and when I turned to look my Angel spoke to me." Peyton had no idea how to say the next part. _

_Karen couldn't help but to start to put things together. Peyton had told her she and Jaden were standing at her mother's grave and then they walked a few feet. Karen looked over to see Peyton's moms' tombstone only a few feet away. She then grew nauseas but still had to ask what was on her mind. _

_"Peyton your Guardian Angel wouldn't happen to be Keith would It." her statement was very low as if she was hoping Peyton wouldn't hear it. _

_Tears welled up in Peyton's eyes when she heard Karen asks her the question. Just as low as Karen's voice was she answered. _

_"Yes." _

_Karen felt a tear fall down her face after hearing Peyton's answer. _

_Peyton goes and grabs Karen's hands before she speaks again. _

_"Keith told me he has been with me since the moment he died. He said he had an option and he chose me. Karen he said he knew the loved you guys shared would get you through the pain of losing him. He also said he knew he helped raise Luke to be the man he is today. He said he couldn't think of anyone better to protect then me." Peyton's voice was full of emotion as tears fell down her face. _

_All Karen could do is hold on to Peyton's hands for dear life and let her tears run down her face. _

_"He also told me he wanted to thank me because I made Luke so happy. Karen he told me the love we share is the same love you and he shared. I was so honored he felt that way. He then asked me to do him a favor." _

_"What kind of favor?" _

_"Karen he told me to tell you he still sees you through the lilies." _

_At that point Karen's hold body started to shake. She had never told anyone about what had happen when she was in the coma when she had Lily. _

_Peyton leans in and hugs Karen and they both let themselves cry for all the love ones that are no longer with them. When they had finally stopped Peyton takes Karen's hands again and makes sure she had locked eyes with the older women before she speaks again. _

_"He also wanted me to tell you its ok for you to say yes, he couldn't imagine anyone else you should be with." _

_Karen was once again shocked at the words that were just spoken. She hadn't told anyone, not even her son that Andy had said he wanted to marry her and the option would always be on the table when she was ready. She once again found out how much Keith truly loved her. He wanted nothing but happiness. _

_"Thank you for this Peyton, thank you for telling me all of this. You know I believe with all my heart Keith did pick the right person to protect and look after. You are an amazing girl and I am now please that I finally get to call you my daughter-in-law." _

_"Your words helped me decide that Luke and I belong together. You and Keith both told me the love we shared is the same as you guys." _

_Both women couldn't stop the soft smile that appeared on the lips. They knew this day made them closer than ever. _

**End of Flashback. **

Peyton remembers that not even two hours after they had left the cemetery everyone was called to Karen's house to hear the announcement that her and Andy were going to be married. At the moment she heard Karen make the announcement she felt a calm air around her she knew Keith was there and he was smiling.

Peyton's attention turned to where Mouth and Millicent sat. They were entertaining Jamie and Lily. The couple was still going as strong as ever. They were taking their relationship slow. They just decided to enjoy each other and not rush into anything. Peyton was so happy for her friend Mouth; he finally had everything he ever dreamed about. Millicent was still working for Brooke, but was given much more responsibility since Brooke finally fired her mother.

Peyton's eyes then land on Skills and she couldn't help but smile and softly chuckle to herself. He was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. He was freaking out. Skills always took care of Jamie, but now it's different. That's right Jaden had assigned God Father Duties to him. Peyton remembers that was the first time she had ever seen Skills cry. He was so honored to know she trusted him so much. The relationship between Skills and Jaden everyone found out was way beyond just having fun. They all found out that Jaden was the one Skills really talked to about what had happen with him and Bevin. It just seemed to everyone that Jaden was the one most people trusted with their problems.

Peyton's eyes wondered then to Nathan and Haley Scott. Her heart filled with some much love for her friends. Haley had come to her a few days after she was home and finally had a heart to heart with Peyton. They both shared their feelings about everything that had happen. They both knew that they didn't want to give up on their friendship, so they just let go of all the bad feelings they had. Nathan and Peyton's relationship had only gotten stronger through the months. Most would say they have the same relationship as Lucas and Haley. The Scott couple had announced only a month before hand they were expecting their second child. Peyton was to be the God Mother.

Peyton was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of one Jenny Jygielski running down the hall toward the waiting room.

"Did I miss it, did I miss it?" she says out of breathe.

"No Jenny Jaden is still in there. It seems your brother or sister is taking their sweet time to arrive." Skills speaks for the first time in hours.

"Oh Thank God. Alec didn't seem to understand that we needed to get here ASAP." Jenny says all dramatic as she takes a seat next to Peyton.

Peyton couldn't help but smile down at the little girl she loved as if she was her own. Jenny had been with Nikki and Chris for the last 3 weeks spending time with them and her little brother while Chris did some shows. They were supposed to arrive back to Tree Hill next week a few days before Jaden was due, but of course she went early.

"Where are your mom and Chris?" Peyton asks.

"Mom is changing Nate down in the Tour Bus, than she will be right up. Chris mentioned something about HAVING to get some kind of flower for Jaden or he wouldn't live to see tomorrow." Jenny just rolls her eyes at her Step Parents. She has learned a long time ago having Chris and Jaden as Step Parents was great, they were both very entertaining.

Brooke couldn't help but start to laugh to herself as she smirked at Nathans face. Nathan was still having issues that Chris Keller named his first born after him. Nathan almost passed out when Chris introduced his son to them at the hospital. Nathan Jayden Keller. He has said it was in honor of two of the most important people he knew. His best friend and the Man he always hoped to be.

Peyton couldn't help but smile to herself. She really was truly blessed. She had a great Brother and Father. She has great friends. She had a great label with one of her best friends. It seemed like everything was finally falling into place. Peyton looked down and saw her hand laced with someone else's. She looks up to her right and locks eyes with the most perfect crystal blue eyes ever. She couldn't help but smile up at him, her husband Lucas.

That's right she wasn't Peyton Sawyer anymore, she was now Peyton Scott or like Brooke calls her P. Scott. Peyton knew she was truly blessed, not only did she marry the man of her dreams she had her dream wedding and didn't even need to plan for it. Two weeks after that day she purposed to Lucas on that Beach they were wed. The wedding was everything she dreamed it would be all the way down to her father walking her down the aisle. She had only found out about it the morning of it. Jaden, Brooke and a big surprise was Karen planned the whole thing. Jaden laughed about it telling her there was no way Peyton was going to get married while she was fat with being pregnant. Peyton now knew what people meant when they had said "It's the small moments you remember the most" and it was true. She may not be able to remember in a few years what exact flowers were used for the center pieces or who got chicken and who got steak. She may not even remember who all came, even if it was a small wedding. But what she would remember, it took 15 steps to walk down the aisle to get to Lucas. The moment she became Mrs. Lucas Scott was exactly 6:45pm right at sunset. She will remember how one single tear rolled down her face when Lucas finished his vowels. She will remember that even after all these years he still was able to quote "Your Art Matters" to her in his vowels. She will remember the exact word she spoke when she saw her one of a kind wedding dress Brooke made her "Perfect."

Peyton was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard everyone stand up. She looked over to see Jake with the new proud parent smile on his face walk into the waiting room.

"Daddy is the baby here?" Jenny's voice booms through the waiting room.

"Yes the baby has arrived!" Jake spoke never losing his smile.

Jake then draws his attention toward everyone else.

"Ok Jaden has given me specfic intructions on how the order will go to see the baby. Sorry Peyton, Skills and Brooke you guys are last."

What!" The 3 friends scream.

"Sorry its what she wants. Don't kill the messanger." Jake laughs

20 mins later after everyone else had gone into see Jaden and the baby, and coming back out and not giving any details the 3 friends were told it was thier turn.

The 3 friends enter the room to see their bestfriend holding a tiny baby in her arms and glow that only new mothers have. Jaden was the picture of a very blessed new mother.

"Boy or Girl?" Brooke's voice booms into the room.

Jaden finally takes her eyes off her baby and looks up to her friends. The smile on her face reaches her eyes.

"I like you all to meet Sawyer Davis Taylor Jygielski."

The 3 of them just stood there is aww to just find out the baby was named after all 3 of them.

There was a short moment when they just let it sink in before the room was filled with voices.

"Oh my God Jaden this is great, our children are going to grow up together." Brooke says excitily.

"Jaden this makes me feel better, I only know Basketball nothing about Tea Parties." Skills says.

Both Brooke and Skills walk over to the bed and take turns holding the beautiful baby. Peyton stays back and enjoys the view.

Finally after several mins of Skills and Brooke giving the baby love Brooke turns toward Peyton and indicates its her time to hold Sawyer. Peyton goes and takes the baby in her arms. She is too involved in the moment to hear both Brooke and Skills giving Jaden their love and leaving the room. All Peyton can do is look down at the little baby and smile.

"Do you feel it Peyton?"

Peyton looks up from the baby in her arms to give Jaden a question look.

"You know the calmness, do you feel it?" Jaden of course has a smile on her face.

"Yeah I feel it, it just feels like everything has fallen into place."

"Your right Peyton, it has. For everyone."

"He is so tiny, but he is so perfect. Jaden you are going to be an amazing mother." Peyton has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Peyton. You know you will be a great mother too."

"I hope so." Peyton whispers as she looks down at the little baby in her arms."

Jaden cant help but smile to herself. She once again knows Peyton's future but this one she will keep to herself.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. This will be the last one. Thanks for all the support through out this story. You guys rock.**

**Paula**


End file.
